


Heaven

by hunters_retreat



Category: Leverage, Leverage/ The Princess Bride, The Princess Bride
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 21:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4803293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I <i>am</i> the mother fucking Brute Squad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heaven

 

  
" _You're_ on the Brute Squad?"

Eliot smiled and it was a little wild, but then again, everything about Eliot was wild.  He’d never been good at hiding it so when the Prince’s men went out looking for men to get into fights and offered to pay them for it, Eliot was sure it was a match made in heaven. 

This guy though, this Inigo guy, he looked like he was trouble, like he was about to storm the castle with nothing but piss and vinegar and Eliot was all about that.

“I _am_ the mother fucking Brute Squad.”  He said with a growing grin.  “You need some help?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of The Princess Bride/Leverage, Eliot Spencer/Inigo Montoya, "You're on the Brute Squad?"


End file.
